


To Pidge and Space Juice

by deathrayofgay



Series: Klance Week 2016 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (lance's name for altean alcohol), Alcohol, Day 2: Love/Hate, Eventual Relationships, Klance Week 2016, Korean Keith (Voltron), Latino Lance (Voltron), M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Trans Male Pidge | Katie Holt, he's figured out emotions now, keith isn't oblivious, space juice, zarkon is defeated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathrayofgay/pseuds/deathrayofgay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance is sure that his love for Keith could only be met with hate, and so he decides to keep them to himself… Until Pidge gives him some encouragement, and a little too much space juice…</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Pidge and Space Juice

**Author's Note:**

> Unproofread and rushed for the deadline, but i'm in love with this idea :) enjoy~

Lance isn’t sure when his feelings for Keith became anything more than rivalry. If he thought back, he could probably figure out when exactly his mocking of the red paladin became admiring, when the glaring became gazing, and when the spiting became pining. But that would be pointless. It didn’t matter when his feelings _arose_ ; what mattered was when they’d _go away_.

You’d have to be stupid to think that someone like _Keith_ could like someone like _Lance_. Keith is cool, focused and strategic; he’s a talented fighter, selfless and hopelessly handsome. Whereas Lance… Lance is just a guy with a lot of fake confidence and bad jokes. Plus, Keith is probably terribly straight; he probably likes cute girls with cute attitudes and big boobs…not guys with shitty humour and an average sized dick. Lance should just give up his feelings and get over it…

“Lance! Stop daydreaming and get to cleaning!”

Lance shakes his head and returns to the real world; he’d forgotten he and Pidge were cleaning the healing pods. Clearly Allura hadn’t.

“Sorry Princess! I’m on it!”

Allura walks away shaking her head in disappointment, and Lance sighs.

“Hey, you okay?”

He glances at Pidge, who looks at him with concern, “Yeah, yeah I’m fine dude.”

Pidge just raises an eyebrow in disbelief, “Oh yeah you totally look okay while you’re sat there frowning with teary eyes and shit.”

Lance sighs again, leaning against the wall beside him, “I mean, I’m just thinking…about…stuff…”

The smaller boy smiles cheekily, “Oh yeah? You thinking about Keith?”

Lance sputters and spasms at the mention of the name, “What?! No! Of course not! Why would you think-”

Pidge laughs at the reaction, “You were mumbling your thoughts aloud and I heard the odd word like ‘Keith’, ‘focused’, ‘talented’, ‘ _handsome’_ -”

Lance feels his heart stop in his chest, fear overtaking his whole body, “Pidge don’t you dare fucking tell anyone. I swear to god if you tell anyone I will _actually fucking kill you_.”

Pidge’s eyes widen slightly at the serious tone in Lance’s voice, “Woah, hey! N-no problem; I won’t tell him. But, you don’t have to worry so much you know?”

Lance’s heart starts back up again so fast he thinks he might vomit it out, “What do you mean I don’t have to worry?! He’d fucking hate me!”

The youngest paladin takes a step towards his friend, with a comforting smile, “Hey, you need to breathe, okay?” Lance complies, “Listen, you never know how Keith might react. I’m not gonna tell him, but maybe _you_ should.”

Lance frowns slightly, thinking about it. There’s the slightest chance that it could be worth it, but was Lance willing to take the risk?

*****

Keith huffs as he swings his sword at the training bot in front of him, determined to relieve his aching mind.

Lately he’d been thinking. He’d been thinking about his past, and how empty it was. But now he had Lance, Shiro and the others. He finally felt like he had a family. And he _never_ wanted to let it go. He would never admit to the others, but he _needed_ them. _Even that idiot Lance-_

“Hey there Keither~!”

Keith glances to his side only to see a smirking Lance ( _speak of the devil and he doth appear,_ he muses _),_ and he sighs internally, “Hey Lance. What’s up?”

The blue paladin stumbles towards him, eventually leaning against his chest with his arms around Keith’s neck, “Nothing, I just needed to see your sweaty but gorgeous face, Red.”

Keith raises his eyebrows in surprise at Lance’s words while disarming the training bot, “You-what?”

Lance grins in Keith’s face and Keith is greeted by the smell of something strong and sweet, “You heard me.”

Keith coughs at the smell, turning his face away slightly, “Oh my gods, Lance what have you had in your mouth?!”

Lance wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, “Mmm, a lot of things~… But most recently Pidge gave me this space juice thing and I feel great~!”

_Space juice? Is this some kind of alcoholic alternative? That could be the only explanation for Lance’s actions…_

The Latino makes a face and he wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but Keith felt his heart stutter, “But, if you want, I could put something else in my mouth~.”

Keith’s eyes widen and he pushes Lance away gently, “Hey, no, Lance… You’re drunk… You need to sober up…”

Lance’s eyes lose a little of their sparkle as he steps away, “Ah… Um, I’m sorry… I knew this wasn’t a good idea… Damn Pidge and his ideas-”

The red paladin shakes his head desperately, “No no no, Lance don’t-” He takes a moment to think about how to put his next words, “Listen, this isn’t the type of conversation we should have while you’re drunk on Altean alcohols. This is a conversation we should have while you’re sober, okay?”

Lance nods slowly, but Keith can tell from his eyes he doesn’t really understand, “I, I understand? But what conversation are we going to have?”

Keith sighs dramatically before lightly pressing a kiss to Lance’s cheeks, “You’ll find out in the morning, okay? Just don’t worry about anything and get some rest, you drunkard.”

Lance smiles and nods, the light returning to his sapphire eyes, “Yeah, yeah okay. Goodnight Keith.”

“Goodnight Lance.”

**Author's Note:**

> EW don't look at me this is super gross and cheesy I originally intended for this to be angst but i failed!  
> also pls forgive me for being cheesy and cliche i'm the w o r s t
> 
> Follow me on tumblr:  
> raythegay.tumblr.com


End file.
